Apology Accepted
by M L Europe
Summary: [FutureFic WL] Spending a very special day on a mission instead of at home has Will's wife Layla, ticked. But before Will can apologize, he first has to get Layla to talk to him. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn!


Apology Accepted

M. L. Europe

-----------

_YaY for Will/Layla fluff! I'm sick and tired of all the slashyness and the Warren/OC-ness, so, here's my attempt at a 'Sky High' FF, as well as encouragement for more W/L fluff! Come on people…for me? puppy eyes I'll give you a cookie…_

_Disclaimer – Sorry if this offends you…um…I thought I was pretty discreet, and ahem I do NOT own 'Sky High' (Disney does) I do NOT own Disney (some dude does) I AM owned by them! dance of love for Disney_

-----------

"Honey, I'm home!" called 26-year-old Will Stronghold as he entered his new house, dusting of his superhero costume. The 'new' smell reached his nose and Will stopped to inhale the scent of a fresh, new, solely owned home. Nothing said independence like your own haven. Flipping through the mail, he listened out for a response from his wife. The beloved superhero was met with silence. "Honey?" Will called again, his hero paranoia kicking in. "Layla!" He finally called, placing the mail down and walking into the main part of the house.

Immediately, Will's fears were silenced. His wife, being so firmly attuned to plant conservation, insisted on decorate the house with beautiful blossoms and magnificent plantation. All of these, which were, currently, in a wilting position. Layla never let this happen…unless her mood willed it. And usually, she only willed it when she was upset with a certain super strong superhero. Sighing, Will went in search of his wife, dreading the confrontation. Yes, he knew what today was. But just because he had to travel to Germany and save the Germans from a giant dictating robot didn't mean it was any less special to him. It just meant less time together. Will glared at a particularly wilted plant and sighed in frustration as he headed up the stairs. The more Layla sulked, the less time they would get to spend together.

"Layla." Will called again, all worry out of his voice. Now he was just hoping to find her and work it out. Hearing a rustling coming from their shared bedroom, he walked cautiously and opened the door. No sooner had the door swung open than Will found himself flat on the floor, bombarded by plants of every kind. Looking up at the ceiling, Will wondered, _What did I do to deserve this?_

"Layla, I can't apologize if I can't get to you."

"Apologize for what?" A voice asked sweetly, behind the brush.

Will sighed and let his head fall against the floor. "For spending the day in Germany." Wiggling out of the plants grasp, he tried to plea his innocence. "I can't help it if the people of Germany are so intent on having a leader who ends up going out of control."

A gorgeous swirl of red hair pushed through the branches and the sweet face of Will's wife glared down at him. "You could have called up Warren, or the Ice Princess. _Someone _else could have taken care of it, Will!" Frustrated, Layla retreated back into the bedroom. Fortunately for Will, she brought her attacking mob of plants with her. That meant he wouldn't have to risk hurting any of her precious plants, which would make her even madder at him.

Pulling himself up off the floor, he followed her meekly into the bedroom and sat beside her present spot, which was sitting at her desk and attempting to write a letter. The act would have been convincing if she had actually written words. Gently, he let his gloved fingers trace the curve of her thigh, glancing up ever few seconds to see if he was getting a reaction.

He was.

-----

After two minutes of silence and feeling her husband's gentle, seductive touches Layla placed her pen down and leaned back against the chair, much to the gratification of Will. But before he could say anything, she stood; making it clear she was still angry with him. Layla had to smile inwardly. Her sudden rejection had rendered him speechless. Putting all the annoyance she still harbored into her voice, she called back, "I'm taking a shower." That was the end of that, she hoped. She wanted to actually remain mad this time. _I've got a reason to be mad, I've got a reason to be mad, I've got a reason to be mad…_ she continually repeated to herself, as she locked the door to the bathroom and started the showerhead.

Stripping down, she stepped into the cool water and sighed in relief. This helped. A lot. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, letting the water cascade over her, chilling her previously burning body.

Due to her state of relaxing and the sound of the water, she failed to notice the new body entering the bathroom. That is, until the shower door opened and a large shape stopped the water from reaching her. Alarmed, Layla looked up into the eyes of her grinning husband. Furious, she pushed him against the back of the shower. "WILLIAM SKYLAR STRONGHOLD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

"Showering." Will responded calmly, giving Layla a smile that didn't help cool her anger.

"Yes, well, if you haven't noticed, it's currently in use." Layla bit back, turning her back to her husband and lowering the showerhead to reach only her.

"True." Will consented. Layla sighed with relief; she wasn't going to have to make herself stay away from him. But he had a perfect excuse. "Only, fighting an evil robot in Germany is dirty business. I'm full of dust, grime, and robot pieces…we would _conserve_ more water if we took one together…" Will quietly said, standing waaay too close for Layla to focus. She knew he wouldn't touch her unless she wanted him to…but him…this close…made it _really_ hard NOT to want him to. She had to run. Again.

Opening the shower door, she pulled away from the closeness of her husband and wrapped a towel around herself, entering the bedroom and completely missing the small smile held by her husband. Her husband who knew she was breaking.

Layla jerked open her closet door and looked frantically for clothes to wear before Will got out and attempted his current intent on 'apologizing'. Anxiously searching, she was interrupted by a cough from the bathroom door. There stood the man the world knew as 'The Chief', the man who had saved countless buildings and babies, publicly known for goodness and kindness and shining morality, standing in front of his wife in a towel. Not that Layla didn't enjoy the sight. Will had matured since their first meeting as children, or their first year at Sky High. In more ways than just muscles. And, on most nights, Layla was glad of the privilege to be her best friend's wife. Now, it was just a cruel taunt. It had been so much easier when she wanted him, but couldn't have him. Now, she didn't want to have him…but she really, really,_ really_ did.

-----

Will knew that look on Layla's face. He enjoyed it. Their mutual teasing had been frustrating at first…until they finally married. But he could tease her to his heart's content when they'd finally fixed this little tiff. Reaching for his wife's hand, he pulled her to him gently, being careful not to pull her arm off. "I know why you're mad at me."

Layla wiped the look of surprise off her face by throwing him a pointed look. "I should hope so."

Will laughed and kissed her hand lightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for our first anniversary. Believe me, this is one of the happiest days of my life, being reminded how lucky I am being married to you, an understanding, caring, loving, forgiving-"

"Ok! Alright already!" Layla stopped him, shaking her head in a laughing tone of voice.

"-Best friend. There's no one, -NO ONE-, that I'd rather be with than you." And, to make a point, he lowered his mouth to her neck and began to gently kiss behind her ear, traveling down.

Fidgeting, Layla attempted, "Not even the archenemy of your parents?"

Will just laughed and began kissing her throat, massaging her soft skin with his tongue. Layla tried to fight him off…unsuccessfully. She wanted Will, and they both knew it, just like he wanted his wife. As soon as Layla seceded, Will picked her arm, letting the towels of both him and his wife drop. Lifting off the floor, he slowly flew to the bed, and they were both taken by each other's presence. And any left over aggression or annoyance was put to more enjoyable use.

-The End-

-----------

_I hope you enjoyed it! Now, I know you all hate to review, but I'll forgive you if you do this for me: Write more Layla/Will fics! I love you all! Ta!_


End file.
